


Day At The Spa

by Nullifier



Category: GYEE (Video Game)
Genre: Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullifier/pseuds/Nullifier
Summary: Eddie finally gets a nice relaxing day at the sauna… but then he had to show up. Miles makes fun of Eddie, causing another argument to ensue. This time, the argument ends in some… permanent damage.Warning: Graphic! These stories are for people with dark, messed up fetishes!
Relationships: Miles/Eddie
Kudos: 7





	Day At The Spa

Eddie sits down in the hot sauna room, legs spread apart as he enjoys his first day off in a long time. And best part was, he was completely alone! Eddie’s not one who enjoys showing off his body in front of others, especially not his manhood, so the fact that he gets the sauna all to himself was the best thing to happen for him. Suddenly, the door of the sauna slams wide open, causing Eddie to quickly sit up and close his legs.

Miles: “Well, well, what do we have here? If it isn’t Eddie.”

Dammit, what’s  _ Miles _ doing here? This was Eddie’s special day off, so of course  _ he _ has to come and ruin it.

Eddie: “What do you want, Miles?”

Miles: “Nothing. I just came to relax in the sauna, just like you.”

Miles sits down across from Eddie, his legs spread far apart.

Miles: “Hey, don’t be so nervous. There’s nothing our little Eddie here needs to hide. After all, not like I’ve never seen what’s down there before.”

Eddie blushes as he remembers those days he and Miles spent at camp together where they both saw each other naked. And he remembered how Miles made fun of his size.

Eddie: “Shut up, I’m not hiding anything!”

Miles: “Oh yeah? Then why don’t you sit like me? See? Everything’s on full display, nothing to hide at all.”

Miles takes off his towel to put his junk out in the open. Eddie tries not to look, embarrassed that his frienemy was naked right in front of him. Unfortunately for him, he caught a long glimpse and could not get the sight out of his head. His dick starts swelling up, which he tries to calm down to no avail. Suddenly he sees Miles right in front of him.

Miles: “Enjoying the sight, huh? Not fair of me to be the only one to show what he’s got.”

Miles grabs Eddie’s towel and quickly unties it. Eddie quickly closes his legs, but is unable to hide his boner. Miles sits down next to him and grabs his dick, playing with Eddie’s foreskin.

Miles: “Looks like we have two little Eddies here. Still as cute and small as I remember.”

Eddie: “Stop touching my dick! And don’t call it cute!”

Miles: “Come on, we’re all alone: together, naked, and sweaty. Don’t you wanna go back to the old days? Before all this Oathblades and Order of Equality nonsense?”

Miles starts playing with Eddie’s nipple with his other hand, but Eddie responds by shoving Miles aside, causing him to hit his head against the seat of the sauna.

Eddie: “This isn’t funny, Miles! I told you that we’re through!”

Miles got up from where he was, rubbing the back of his head where it landed against the hard wooden seat of the sauna. He rushes over to Eddie and grabs onto his wrists, pinning him down against the ground.

Miles: “Hey, that hurt, you know!”

Miles looks down at Eddie’s dick, watching it stir in place.

Miles: “And it looks like you’re enjoying yourself quite a bit here.”

Eddie struggles against Miles’ grip. Unable to free himself.

Eddie: “Let! Me! Go!”

He lifts up his knee and aims it directly at Miles’ crotch, causing him to curl up in a ball.

Miles: “Ahhhhhhhh!”

Eddie: “I told you to let go!”

Miles was now at his wit’s end. He tried to make amends with his old friends, but he just remembers why the two of them stopped being friends. Miles rushes towards Eddie and pins him down again, only this time he pins his knee against Eddie’s balls, crushing them directly into the wooden planks of the sauna room.

Eddie: “Ahhhhh! Let go! Let go!”

Miles: “I tried to be nice to you. I tried to go back to the way things were before, but you only remind me of how much I  _ hate _ you!”

Eddie struggles against Miles’s grip and eventually manages to free his hands. Without thinking, he quickly reaches down and grabs Miles by the balls, then proceeds to tug as hard as he can.

Miles: “Ahhhhh!”

Miles crashes his knee down into the ground harder in response, causing Eddie’s balls to very painfully slip free from its bony jaw. In response to the intense pain, Eddie tugs harder at Miles’s balls, forcing him to slip backwards as his pelvis gets dragged forwards. The two are both on the ground, clutching onto their balls as they recover from the pain.

Miles is the first one to recover, having suffered less pain. He goes over to Eddie and uses his knees to spread Eddie’s legs apart. He pries off one of Eddie’s hands, but then struggles to pry off the other. With both of Miles’s hands on top of Eddie’s hand, Eddie realizes he stands no chance, so he uses his free hand that Miles pried off and reaches down to Miles’s balls, grabbing onto them again, this time digging his nails into the little nuggets.

Miles realizing his mistake moves his hands to get Eddie’s hand off, but Eddie drags Miles up by the balls and over to the pile of hot sand in the center keeping the sauna hot and steamy. Miles realizes what Eddie’s trying to do and struggles against him, but the pain of being dragged by the balls forces him to follow Eddie’s pull. 

When they reach the center, Eddie quickly lets go and pushes Miles towards the sand, prompting him to grab onto either side of the sauna’s pit. While Miles is in such a vulnerable position, Eddie grabs Eddie’s balls again and shoves the things into the hot sand, eliciting some loud screams from the Oathblades leader as his balls were being cooked alive. Miles kicks Eddie to free himself, allowing him to roll on the floor as he tried to put out the pain.

At this point, Eddie was no longer treating this as a game. It’s his balls or Miles’s, and he certainly wasn’t letting Miles break his balls! He goes over to Miles and grabs each of his legs. He starts kicking at Miles’s hands to reveal his balls to him. Miles struggles until he frees his left leg, kicking Eddie over and knocking him on the ground flat on his back. Miles scrambles over and sits on top of Eddie’s abs, facing his crotch. Miles uses his elbows and forces Eddie’s legs wide open, revealing the man’s small package.

Miles: “You know, it’s been a while since I last tasted this. I think I’ll make this the last time!”

Miles reaches his neck down and grabs one of Eddie’s balls in his mouth, and then the other.

Eddie: “Hey, don’t put that in your mouth!”

Miles ignores Eddie and begins rolling the sweaty little balls in his mouth before chomping down hard with his molars, intending to rupture the poor little things. Eddie screams out in pain as his ball is slowly crushed. Eddie continues to struggle against Miles’s grip, but then notices an opportunity. With Miles on top of him, he has full access to his balls as well. Eddie grabs Miles’s sack with his hands and forcibly drags them down and into his mouth. With both orbs in his mouth, Eddie starts chomping down on the little nuggets, hoping to break them before Miles can. 

The two just continue their struggle to see who can pop the other guy’s nuts with their mouth first. After a few grueling minutes in this position, Miles finally rupture Eddie’s balls, the taste of Eddie spreading in his mouth. With his balls broken, Eddie chomps down harder with his teeth as he tries to bear the pain. With the extra help, Eddie manages to pop both of Miles’s balls as well, forcing both to bite down harder on the ruined sack of mush like a gag in their mouths. With both pairs of balls completely destroyed beyond repair, the two finally let go and roll away from each other, grasping onto their ruined manhoods before finally passing out.


End file.
